She's Got A Boyfriend Now
by bubblelover42
Summary: Okay, so basically its about Finn recieving some news, and how he feels about it...i suck at summaries pleeease read! Puck/rachel, hints of finn/tina


**Okay, so I'm going to get to my Camp rock story, but this thought has been in my head for forever...so I figured I'd write it out...This is based off the song She's Got A Boyfriend Now by Boys Like Girls. I own nothing...**

Present Day (Age 23)

"Hi, I'm Finn Hudson, and we're Summer Never Ends. I wrote this song about two days ago when I got an invitation to my best friend's wedding. To the girl that I let get away. The wedding invite also happened to have a letter from them, telling me that I was once of the privileged that is allowed to know that she's also pregnant. Receiving that letter ripped my heart open, and this is just a song I wrote to help me forget. It's called She's Got a Boyfriend Now."

_We were seventeen and invincible  
Had the world figured out and the girl on my shoulders  
Told me everything's gon' be alright  
(Whoa-oh)  
And everything was gonna be alright  
(Whoa-oh)_

Finn and Rachel, Age 17

"Finn, I think I love you." Finn looked at his girlfriend of six months, and smiled. "Think? I thought Rachel Berry never "thought" I thought Rachel Berry was one of those girls that just "knew". When he smiled she knew everything was good, but all she really wanted were those three little words.

_Yeah maybe we were in high school  
But you never see the ending  
When you're young and not pretending  
Singing everything's gon' be alright  
(Whoa-oh)  
And everything was gonna be alright  
Buried her deep inside  
Stars go kill my eyes_

"Why can't you just say it?"

"Rachel we've talked about this, the baby, Quinn, it's all too much for me right now. I mean, I'm graduating this year, I can't be stuck in this stupid town for some girl I met in high school!"

"Oh, so now I'm just some girl you met in high school? That's great Finn, have fun with your new life!"

"Rachel, wait!"

"No. I can't do this anymore. If we're together then it needs to be 100% commitment, and I just don't think you can do that. I'm sorry Finn but this is goodbye."

_Now she's got a boyfriend  
And I've got a rock band  
Cause nothing really ever goes the way it's planned  
Yeah she's in Ohio and I'm on some back road  
Driving to the city and then who knows  
Cause that's all she wrote  
I wish that I could turn this car around  
But she's got a boyfriend now  
(Whoa)  
(Whoa)_

Rachel Berry made it out of Lima, Ohio. But she didn't go to New York like everyone expected. She didn't go to Broadway, no, but she went one step further. Rachel Berry became a movie star, with a recording contract. At the beginning of her career, she was nervous, she knew no one in L.A, just went there on a whim. She never expected Noah Puckerman to show up. She never expected him to get SIGNED, to the same label as her no less. But they were signed, and as neither of them knew anyone else in the city, they began to spend exponential amounts of time together. Soon enough that moved to friends with benefits, and before they knew it they had been dating for over two years.

_Then I took a trip out to LA  
For the girl with a smile that could take your breath away  
I'm thinking everything's gon' be alright  
(Whoa-oh)  
And everything was gonna be alright  
(Whoa-oh)_

Finn had gotten a band together, and they were about to be signed when he ran into Rachel, quite literally at the recording studio. She invited him to dinner at her house, and he saw this as his chance to finally, finally be with her.

_Maybe I thought I could sweep in and  
Sweep her off her feet and go right back to Boston  
Thinking everything's gon' be alright  
(Whoa-oh)  
And everything was gonna be alright  
(Whoa-oh)  
The streets keep holding on but now she's so far gone_

What surprised him at the door left a pain in his heart. Rachel opened the door with her thousand watt smile already set in place. What surprised him however was when Noah Puckerman, his ex- best friend (they never did quite make up), came up behind Rachel with a "Babe, who's at the- Finn. What are you doing here? Rachel?"

"Noah, I know it's an awfully big surprise, but I ran into him at the recording studio. He's an old friend, remember?"

"Yeah I remember. Come on in the house." He said it with resignation. Rachel would do whatever she wanted to do and there was no way to stop her. It was one of his favorite things about her, what made her uniquely crazy...and all his.

_Now she's got a boyfriend  
And I've got a rock band  
Cause nothing really ever goes the way it's planned  
Yeah she's on the west coast and I'm on some back road  
Driving to the city and then who knows  
Cause that's all she wrote  
I wish that I could turn this car around  
But she's got a boyfriend now_

Finn was signed, and eventually went on tour. The dinner that night had gone better than anyone had planned, and Finn continued to stay in touch with Puck and Rachel, but eventually the stress caught up with him.

_Take me back to you somehow  
And everything that I know now it's so hard  
I tore us apart  
Take me back to feeling like the world  
Would just keep dealing me the right cards  
Now you're just so far_

These were the times when he thought of Rachel. They also led to some of his band's hits. She was his inspiration, though she was gone, never to return to him.

Present Day (Finn)

_And I'm 23 and invincible  
Got the world figured out and a bird on my shoulders  
Told me everything's gon' be alright  
(Whoa-oh)  
And when is everything gonna be alright?_

His heart was breaking; he couldn't believe that his best friend always got the girl. Why? Was it the looks? No, definitely not the looks for Rachel. With Rachel it was always different. She stopped the pain, and healed you. She had a thing for broken people. And Puck is as broken as they come...Well, was anyways.

_Now she's got a boyfriend  
And I've got a rock band  
Cause nothing really ever goes the way it's planned  
Yeah she's in Ohio and I'm on some back road  
Driving to the city and then who knows  
Cause that's all she wrote  
I wish that I could turn this car around  
Cause then she goes  
I wish that I could press rewind somehow  
But she's got a boyfriend now_

"Thanks for listening guys. That's for the girl who got away." Finn walked off the stage and into the back room.

"Finn, I thought that was great. I don't know if you remember me, but we were in Glee club together. My name's Tina Cohen-Chang? I work for People magazine and was wondering if I could get a quote?"

"Sure Tina. Over dinner?" And so Finn Hudson began to move on...

_(Whoa)  
(Whoa)  
She's got a boyfriend now  
(Whoa)  
She's got a boyfriend now  
(Whoa)_

_Take your  
Take your breath away_

_Take your  
Take your breath away_


End file.
